gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Novelty Pokémon
Novelty Pokémon are special non-canon Pokémon given away during events on GPX+ or bred by the administrators to distribute through the site. Unlike regular Pokémon, Novelty Pokémon cannot be captured during normal gameplay in the main handheld games, but are instead based on other concepts from the Pokémon franchise or conceived by the staff. Novelties derived from normal Pokémon are normally either a recolor of a Pokémon (sometimes using a different, but official, sprite than the one for their "non-Novelty" version) or a custom sprite designed for the site. Most Novelties are breedable, allowing users who missed them on initial distribution to hopefully obtain one from the Shelter; the non-breedable versions are therefore rarer, but can still be obtained during normal play on GPX+. Every breedable Novelty Pokémon has a second rarity aside from their "Novelty" status; this is purely for breeding purposes, allowing the script to determine the probabilities of producing eggs from the Novelty and its partner. Novelties based on real Pokémon have the same "breeding" rarity as their canon counterpart (for example, Crystal Onix is Uncommon while Zergoose is Rare). Administrator/Moderator Novelties The Novelty Pokémon in this section are all references to Administrators and Moderators of GPX+. Each of these Novelties are typically meant to be "mascots" of the users for the game, and thus are usually based upon their favorite Pokémon or are completely fictional. Dracowymsy Dracowymsy is a custom Novelty Pokémon based on the staff member Commander Wymsy. This Novelty has the ability to change into multiple forms through the use of miscellaneous Evolution Items. Its Normal Form encompasses all the typical characteristics of Wymsy's avatar, such as the grey suit, red tie, and frizzy brown hair. Initially the form first hatched into, Dracowymsy can be changed back into Normal Form through the use of a Magmarizer. Its Battlesuit Form is available using a Metal Coat, and seems to be based off an alternate outfit of her character seen in several of her avatars. Additionally, Dracowymsy will also transform into Druid Form using a Reaper Cloth, Kick Form using a Protector, Winter Form using a Dawn Stone, and Charge Form using an Electrizer. Interestingly, while it is not inherently visible on the sprites of any of them, it can be seen on Dracowymsy's PC Icons that all of its forms seem to be wearing glasses. Unlike the other Novelties, Dracowymsy has its own, unique Egg Group, coincidentally named the Dracowymsy group, and thus can only breed with Ditto. The resultant offspring will always be Dracowymsy eggs. Zergoose The mascot Pokémon of GPX+ Administrator Zerxer, Zergoose is based on a fan creation of his that frequently appears in his forum avatars. Unlike Dracowymsy, Zergoose is a custom sprite derived from Zangoose, replacing its white fur with a dark gray and the red scars and fur on its hands with a light blue. Instead of sporting an M-shaped scar on its stomach, Zergoose's scar is in the shape of a Z. Its "corrupted" form, Zangoose Feral Form, is obtained by using a Blue Stone on a Zergoose egg; to date it is the only Pokémon obtained in conjunction with a Blue Stone. This Pokémon is likely derived from Zangoose's Pokedex entries, some of which state that it normally wanders about as a quadraped. Its coloration is derived from that of Zergoose's shiny form. Bidofo Based on GPX+ staff member Big Bidoof, Bidofo is a bipedal form of Bidoof with multiple forms. The Pokémon itself is little altered from the original Pokémon, but each form wields a different weapon; taken together, the ten forms of Bidofo are representative of the weapon classes from the Fire Emblem game series. The different forms can be obtained simply by waiting five days after the last form change, and are assigned secondary types that somewhat correlate to the weapon they wield. A Bidofo egg can be corrupted into a Zombidofo egg using a Corruption Orb. Pokii A Novelty pokemon based on forum moderator Pokii's avatar. Its egg is usually given to random users on Pokii's birthday. Pokii eggs initially hatch into the Avatar Form; the True Form is obtained by using a Dusk Stone after five days, and can be returned to Avatar Form by using a Dawn Stone after five days. Although Pokii, like Dracowymsy, is also not derived from a canon Pokémon, the GPX+ staff retroactively made it "derived" from Pineco as a joke; consequently, it shares its Uncommon rarity for breeding purposes. Due to the coding put in place for it, any Pineco bred from Pokii will hatch genderless. Holiday Novelties Easter Buneary Valentacool The Christmas Ghosts Past Misdreavus, Present Drifloon, and Future Shuppet are the rewards for completing Secret of Christmas, a limited-time exploration unveiled in Christmas 2010; completing the Exploration allows users to choose one of the three eggs. They are based off of the 3 ghosts Ebenezer Scrooge meets in Charles Dicken's "A Christmas Carol". Festive Makuhita Released for Christmas 2011, Festive Makuhita, and its evolutions Santa Hariyama and Mrs. Hariyama, are variations of Makuhita and Hariyama, with an added Christmas motif, and an additional Ice-typing. Festive Makuhita appears to be wearing an outfit resembling a Christmas elf, while Santa Hariyama and Mrs. Hariyama appear to be wearing variations of a Santa Claus costume. A Festive Makuhita egg can be obtained by using a Christmas 2011 Voucher, which could be purchased from the Prize Shop for 50 Prize Points between December 25, 2011, and December 31, 2011. Once at level 25 and at max happiness, a Festive Makuhita can be evolved into a Santa Hariyama if it is male, or a Mrs. Hariyama if it is female. Festive Makuhita and its evolutions were made by Jacin Tatt. Seasonal Novelties Winter Vulpix Summer Swinub Corrupted Novelties Shadow Lugia and Primal Dialga were initially released as normal Novelty Pokémon relatively early in the history of GPX+, while Fake Groudon was initially revealed as a hoax in Zerxer's party (the released Novelty for that month was Remorage). To expand the accessibility of these Pokémon and make Fake Groudon available to the public, the GPX+ staff introduced Corruption Orbs, summon-like items that could alter the normal Lugia, Dialga, and Groudon eggs into their Novelty forms. Zombidofo was released last, around the time when Corruption Orbs were introduced, and (due to being created from a Bidofo egg) is most likely the rarest. While Shadow Lugia, Primal Dialga, and Fake Groudon cannot be bred, Zombidofo is actually breedable, but cannot breed Zombidofo eggs. Shadow Lugia Primal Dialga Fake Groudon Zombidofo Anime/Game Novelties MissingNo. The popular "glitch" Pokémon from Red and Blue can only be obtained by clicking on the "Old Man", a small sprite that infrequently appears on the left-hand side of the header during normal browsing of GPX+. The different forms are obtained by form-changing after a 5-day wait. Crystal Onix The Starter Clones Spiky-Eared Pichu Released as an award for the "Incident in Yellow Forest" exploration, it cannot evolve, much like its in-game counterpart, but it's not always female. Fossil Novelties These novelty Pokémon represent fossilized, yet living, forms of ancient Pokémon. Using Fossil fragments, obtained in the Underground or the Prize Shop for 15 Prize Points, will automatically summon the Pokémon's egg to the user's party. Original Fossils Unova Fossils Other Novelties Slime Slugma Remorage Shellderboy Porygon-T Taking cues from the Portal series of games, Porygon-T resembles the Turrets the player encounters in various rooms on the way to GLaDOS. It can be obtained by evolving a Porygon2 using a Potato Battery at level 84, after waiting 5 days. The Potato Battery was first released as the reward for completing the May 2011 Shiny Porygon race, and is another reference to the Portal series. Additional Potato Batteries can be obtained occasionally by hatching Porygon eggs or extremely rarely in the Underground. Potato Batteries can also be bought in the Prize Shop for 10 points. Cherrim "Extreme" Weather Forms The Cherrim Novelty Forms were introduced as a result of the July 2011 Shiny Cherrim race. Each form can be obtained by using one of the Damp, Icy, or Heat Rocks - the prizes given away for successful completion of the race - on one of regular Cherrim's forms at Level 38 and during Rain, Hail, or Sunny weather, respectively. The Rocks can be obtained in the Underground or bought from the Prize Shop for 10 Prize Points. Unlike changing between Cherrim's Sunny and Bud forms, changing Cherrim into an Extreme Weather form is a permanent change and is irreversible. The Cherrim Formes were made by Jacin Tatt. Flaming Zorua Flaming Zorua was the prize for successful completion of the September 2011 Shiny Zorua race. Both it and its evolution, Flaming Zoroark, are Zorua and Zoroark re-imagined with an additional fire motif, and may be representative of fall or Halloween. Winners of the shiny race received a Sh. Race Prize Voucher, which summoned the egg to their party (provided an open slot was available). This contest was also the first shiny race to incorporate the prize system; a Sh. Race Prize Voucher was made available in the Prize Shop for 7 days after the conclusion of the race at a cost of 30 prize points. The Flaming Zorua/Zoroark were made by Jacin Tatt. Icy Horsea Icy Horsea was the prize for successful completion of the November 2011 Shiny Pokémon race. It is a normal Horsea re-imagined with an Ice motif, and may be representative of winter. Winners of the Shiny Race received one or more Shiny Race Prize Vouchers that could be used to summon an Icy Horsea egg to their party (provided an open slot was available). The Icy Horsea/Seadra/Kingdra were made by Jacin Tatt. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon